California State University, Fullerton (CSUF) located in Orange County is increasingly attracting a larger proportion of minority undergraduate students. Indeed the current (Fall 1996) freshman class is 29% Hispanic and 29% White. Current minority initiatives on campus have increased the proportion of minority students who continue on at CSUF to obtain masters degree in the general area of biomedical science either in the Departments of Chemistry and Biochemistry or the Department of Biological Sciences. The applicants proposed to take this success at training minority students in fundamental research the next logical step and to establish mechanics to enhance their academic and professional preparation, an facilitate the transfer of these students into Ph.D. programs at two major research institutions, the University of California (UC) San Diego and the University of California (UC) Riverside. Students enrolled in the Bridges to the Doctoral Degree program at CSUF would pursue their masters degree by performing basic research in well-established labs in the Department of Chemistry and Biochemistry or the Department of Biological Sciences. The students would also participate in a series of workshops and proseminars designed to enhance their preparation for a career in research. A Biomedical Research Office would be established that would furnish information and assist Bridges students in all areas of graduate school applications, and provide academic counseling with a particular focus on research careers in the biomedical sciences. An additional facet of the program would be a close connection to UC Riverside and UC San Diego as established by cross-listed graduate classes, mandatory attendance of the Bridges students at research seminars, and close mentoring of the students by faculty at the Ph.D. institute. Upon successful completion of the masters degree, Bridges students would, subject to a final review by the appropriate graduate committee, be admitted into the Ph.D. program at UC San Diego or UC Riverside.